Burner assemblies for low intensity infrared radiant heaters are well known in the art. Typical designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,473, 4,531,914, 4,062,383, 4,693,250, 4,705,022, 4,800,866, 4,813,867, and 4,869,229, German patent 3343799, and Soviet patent 197,709. These designs disclose relatively high cost complicated structures, or structures which do not achieve the relatively low NO.sub.x and CO levels achievable with the design of this invention.
Roberts-Gordon, Inc., the assignee of this patent application, also sells a low intensity radiant heating system of the type generally illustrated in the foregoing patents, the heating system being sold under the trade name VANTAGE.RTM.. While this design incorporates cost saving features not shown in the foregoing patents, it does not achieve the lowered CO and NO.sub.x emissions of the design of this invention, nor does it maintain as stable a flame during operation.